What's Married?
by Anne191091
Summary: Cute little one shot; four year old bella, and four year old Edward, have a little chat about marriage. my first fanfiction. please review.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Edward?" I asked my best friend. He looked up at me. "Bella?" he replies. I heard the word married. What does it mean? "what's Married?" I ask. He smiled. "its where two people play together and love each other every day." He told me. I love Edward. Edward loves me. We play together every day. "are we married?" I ask him.

"no, we have to have a wedding like my auntie Elizabeth and uncle Eddie" he explained. "oh." I say. "Bella?" he says. He holds up a string and ties it into a circle. Edward bends down onto one knee and speaks. "Bella, you know I love you right?" he asks. I smile. "Yes, and I love you." I tell him. I know were only four, and I get that people think its 'Puppy Love' but this is true love. "Marry Me Bella?" he asks. I smiled taking the string. I put it on the finger that mommy has hers on. I kiss Edward quickly than pull away.

He's smiling a goofy grin. "My Bella." I smiled.

EPOV

I was making a ring for my Bella, out of string. I love her. Were four, that is old enough right? I'm almost five!!! Only um… I don't know how long till my Birthday. I know when it is. Lets see we had Christmas. And Easter. And St. Patties day. Um… oh well. "Edward?" my Bella calls. I turn and look at her. She's standing and im sitting so I have to look up.

"Bella?" I ask. I love her and I want to answer her questions. "What's Married?" she asks. Married. Um… I think about it and smile at her. "its where two people play together and love each other every day." I told her. My mommy and daddy play every day and love each other. "are we married?" she asks me. Hmm.

"no, we have to have a wedding like my auntie Elizabeth and uncle Eddie" I explained to her. "oh." She responds. "Bella?" I ask her. I'd seen people on tv do this. I stood up. "you know I love you right?" I asked her. She smiled. "Yes and I love you." She responds. I smiled. I got down on one knee and pulled my ring out. "Marry Me Bella?" I ask her. She snatches the ring and places it on her finger. "My Bella." I said happily.

Esme POV

I was in the kitchen. Making snacks with Renee. Carlisle and Charlie were in the living room with Edward and Bella. "They make such a cute couple. Don't you think." I said happily. I set the timer.

I walked into the living room. Bella looks at Edward who is playing with string. "Edward?" she asks. Hmm I wonder what she wants? I grab the video camera because this is so darn cute. I turn it on just as he answers. "Bella?" he asks back. So cutes. "What's Married?" I look at Renée. She has a goofy grin on. Charlie and Carlisle lean forward to listen in.

They look pale. "Its where tow people play together and love each other every day." Oh so cute. He continues to play with his string successfully tying a Knott. "Are we married?" she asks him my smile grows. They're four and thinking about marriage.

"No, We have to have a wedding like my auntie Elizabeth and Uncle Eddie." He told her. I heard Charlie sigh in relief. "Bella you know I love you right?" she smiled "Yes and I love you." Renée and I Awed. "Marry Me Bella?" he proposes. Charlie lookes like he's going to pass out. Bella puts the string on her ring finger. Maybe it was a ring.

"My Bella." Edward says. He's wearing a big grin. Charlie leans over to Carlisle. "Keep your son away from my Daughter. Im too young to be a father in law. OR a grandfather." Carlisle laughs at Charlie's warning

RPOV

Esme and I stepped out of the kitchen to see our youngsters playing. They look so cute together. "Edward." My Bella asks him. I smiled. Esme grabbed a video camera. "Bella?" he asks right back. "What's married?" oh time to start the wedding planning. Looks like Esme's on the same page. Charlie gets pale. I smile to my self.

"Its where two people play together and love each other every day." Edward explained the best he could. "Are we married?" there went Charlie's color. "No, we have to have a wedding like my auntie Elizabeth and uncle Eddie" Edward explained. Charlie must have been holding his breath because he let it go. "Oh." Bella said. "Bella you know I love you right?" Edward asked her. She smiled and replied. "Yes and I love you." He pulled out what looked like a ring and got down on one knee.

"Marry Me Bella?" he proposed. How sweet. She snatched the ring. She kisses him sweetly on the lips. "My Bella." Edward says.

Charlie POV  
"Edward." Bella said. "Bella?" Edward asked back. "What's Married." She's just asking about the word. She's just asking about the word. She's four. She's four years old. "Its where two people play together and love each other every day." "are we married." NO MY DAUGHTER IS NOT BEING MARRIED calm down Charlie she's four. She has no clue. "No, we have to have a wedding like my auntie Elizabeth and uncle Eddie"

Good Edward. I exhaled. "oh." Bella said. She's only four years old. "Bella, you know I love you right?" like friends like friends like friends. My baby girl. "yes and I love you." She replied. Like friends like friends like friends. "Marry Me Bella?" he proposed. OH HELL NO. NOT MY BABY GIRL. She kissed him. I turned to Carlisle. "My Bella." Edward said. OH NO. "Keep your son away from my Daughter. Im too young to be a father in law. OR a grandfather." I threatened.

Carlisle POV

"Edward?" Bella says. Im not really paying attention. "Bella?" Edward replies. "What's Married?" now im paying attention. This is priceless. "its where two people play together and love each other every day." I smiled. "are we married?" Bella asked. So cute. "no, we have to have a wedding like my auntie Elizabeth and uncle Eddie" he explains. Well he's close. For a four year old at least. "oh." She say's "Bella." He says. "Bella, you know I love you right?" I smiled. "Yes, and I love you." Hmm. I wonder where this is going. "Marry Me Bella?" did my FOUR year old son just propose. Wow. That's something you don't see every day. I just smiled. She took a ring made out of string and put it on her ring finger. I suppose that means yes. She kissed him. Wow he looks pleased and he's only four. "My Bella." He said. I smiled Charlie leaned over looking pissed. Keep your son away from my Daughter. Im too young to be a father in law. OR a grandfather."


	2. Author's note

**Okay, so vie decided to try and write another story, with Edward and Bella Being older, they may not be old enough to get married yet, because they have to have history, I mean you don't just have a one shot about a wedding with no history. Thank you, if you ever want me to write something, all you have to do is ask no need for demands or begging, because ill be happy to obligate. Hopefully my brain will work enough to get this story on the road. XD**


End file.
